This specification is about human telepresence in space. During his or her turn in control of a given proxy robot, the human handler sees and feels and acts through the “person” of that robot: guiding the proxy in exploring; mining; doing science experiments; constructing; observing the stars, earth or other planets; or even launching spaceships to further destinations. To maximize this interface, the human handler should have access to an environment simulator that replicates the conditions of the proxy robot's remote location to the greatest possible extent; for this to happen, precise video, locational and other data must stream continually from the remote mission site.
There are a number of patents in the prior art dealing with local positioning systems: Schipper U.S. Pat. No. 5,983,159 anticipates planetary use in “Location determination using signals from fewer than four satellites”; Issler, et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,995,040 describe “a set of wide spectrum beacons” which form networks to provide radionavigation and radiopositioning information in “Global space radiopositioning and radionavigation system, beacon and receiver used in this system”; and Mathews, et al U.S. Pat. No. 7,916,074 include RFID tag readers in “System and method for positioning in configured environments.” The invention described herein builds on this and other prior art in describing apparatus and systems for implementing the collection and bundling of mission site video, locational data and communications means in such manner as to provide precise and timely information to the human controllers of proxy robots and robotic vehicles and maximize mission efficiency by permitting the remote operation to proceed in approximated real time (co-pending Stephens Ser. No. 13/970,910).
Stephens '910 describes how video cameras, radio beacons and transponders on the ground at some distant mission site can be used to either illuminate and refine existing photos and GPS readings pertinent to that locality or provide an alternative, local GPS-style reference system in the absence of adequate photos and GPS readings. The application below is concerned with novel devices combining radio-location means, video camera means and communication means, and the distribution and effective use of such devices, particularly in networks.
While a major focus of the present invention is the provision of remote reconnaissance for robotic space exploration—including proxy robotics, robotic vehicles and robots in general—it is important to note that the same reconnaissance apparatus, techniques and methodologies can also be used for both the study from Earth of a distant planet like Mars and to prepare for the day when humans travel to explore the planet.